


Moyens modernes

by MissKitty28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Team Free Will
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: La Team Free Will se met à la page pour trouver une nouvelle affaire. (Contexte saison 14)





	Moyens modernes

**Author's Note:**

> À prendre avec humour, ça m'a amusée de l'écrire, ah ah. Les retours sont les bienvenus <3

***

« Les gars, je crois que j’ai trouvé notre prochaine chasse, » lança Sam le regard rivé vers l’écran de son téléphone, les sourcils froncés.

Dean s’approcha et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Son visage prit un air dubitatif. « C’est quoi ça ? »

Sam regarda brièvement son frère. « ‘Ça’, s’appelle Twitter, » répondit-il en faisant une légère moue.

« T’as été contacté pour une affaire sur Twitter ? » lança Dean en regardant l’application ouverte sur le téléphone.

« Bienvenue en 2018, Dean ! » rétorqua le cadet Winchester d’une voix à la fois moqueuse et ironique. « Les gens parlent sur ce réseau. C’est étonnamment une super manière de traquer le surnaturel. »

« Et la proportion de tarés qui va avec… » ajouta Dean.

Sam haussa une épaule. « Depuis quand ça nous fait peur ? Des fabulateurs, on en a eu à la pelle… Et puis, on a bien eu un ours en peluche dépressif et un mec qui s’est tapé un slow avec des aliens. »

« Qu’est-ce que Twitter ? » intervint Cas l’air intrigué.

Dean se tourna vers lui. « Basiquement, une application avec une limite de 280 caractères, des Présidents qui l’ouvrent trop, et un oiseau bleu. »

Cas fronça les sourcils. « Un oiseau ? »

« Les oiseaux portent les messages, Cas, » expliqua Sam.

« Apparemment, pas celui qui a fait ses besoins sur l’Impala hier, » ajouta l’ange après une courte réflexion.

L’aîné Winchester fit un signe pour le stopper. « On ne remue pas les mauvais souvenirs, » lança t-il en tentant de conserver un air composé à l’évocation de l’événement. Il reporta ensuite à nouveau son attention sur le téléphone que tenait Sam entre ses mains. « Alors, c’est quoi l’affaire ? »

« Un homme qui dit être suivi par Jésus. »

La mine déconfite, Dean tourna lentement son regard vers son frère. « Tu te fiches de moi ? »

« Jésus n’était pas un mauvais gars, » intervint à nouveau Cas d’une voix distraite, tout en jouant avec le stylo qu’il tenait entre ses mains.

Les frères tournèrent instantanément le regard vers lui.

« T’as connu Jésus ? » lança Dean effaré. « Ça fait onze ans qu’on se connaît, et tu nous as jamais dit que tu connaissais Jésus ? »

« Il était un peu… comment vous dites, _perché_ ? » continua l’ange.

L’aîné Winchester prit un temps avant de reprendre. « Et il est où maintenant ? »

« La dernière fois que je l’ai vu, c’était il y a cinq siècles, et il était au Paradis, mais… avec tout ce qui s’y passe… »

« Eh bien, » reprit Sam en désignant son téléphone, « apparemment, il serait à Middletown, un homme dit qu’il lui colle aux fesses et il y a un nombre important de décès dans les périmètres de son passage. » 

« Génial, » lança Dean d’une voix ironique en levant brièvement les mains au ciel, « on a Michael qui veut dominer le monde, et maintenant on aurait Jésus qui joue les stalkers meurtrier. J’adore notre vie. » Il reporta son attention sur Cas. « Il est du côté des gentils ? On doit s’inquiéter ? »

« Eh bien, le Jésus que j’ai connu ne parlait que d’amour et de paix, » répondit l’ange en haussant les épaules.

« Amour et paix, compris, » réagit Dean. « Je pense qu’on peut gérer le côté hippie. »

« Mais, pourquoi il collerait aux fesses de ce mec ? Et pourquoi autant de décès ? » demanda Sam.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Cas. « Peut-être qu’il y a une raison. »

«  _Si_ , et c’est un gros si, cet homme dit la vérité… » ajouta Dean.

« Je devrais peut-être envoyer des chasseurs voir, » répliqua le cadet Winchester.

« Et nous faire peut-être manquer l’opportunité de rencontrer Jésus ? Tu plaisantes ! » réagit son frère.

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Mais Dean, je croyais que tu n’achetais pas sa version… »

« Il est probablement taré, mais s’il l’est pas, je veux être aux premières loges. »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

« On amène la bouteille de vin au cas où ? » demanda Dean enthousiaste, en frappant ses mains l’une contre l’autre.

 

**FIN**


End file.
